


flame

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Character Bleed, Fights, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: 他们不应该在任务期间斗殴，不管是他还是吉尔斯，他们不是两个刚上中学的男孩，需要靠拳头来解决问题。
Relationships: Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Seamus "Sledge" Cowden
Kudos: 3





	flame

**Author's Note:**

> 关于两个领导者角色在任务中出现分歧的可能性讨论(x)猛男打架(√)

他们的矛盾从那条陌生的走廊开始发酵，怒火和敌意随着越来越高声的话语越燃越旺，最后他们停在考登的房间门口，像两只被冒犯的公象一样对峙着。

“在你要指责我之前，”谢默思努力克制的发言没有为这场纷争画下句号，反而像最后一颗被投入汽油的火星摧毁了他们之间紧绷的平衡，“想想你自己的所作所为吧。”他的小臂捆着止血带，制服上被血渗进去的地方已经变成了湿冷粘腻的暗红色，扒在他结实的手臂上。谢默思看到宪兵队威严的训练官拧紧的眉头，他宽阔的肩膀紧绷着，生硬地从后槽牙吐出几个单词，“你没资格这么说。”

苏格兰人的手在门把上攥紧了，他盯着走廊灯光在金属扶手上的一片反光，感到焦躁和愤怒交织着搅成一团顺着脊背熊熊燃烧。手臂上的伤发出撕裂的疼痛，他半转过身扫过不远处的吉尔斯，法国人的表情阴沉着，手掌在裤线边缘紧握成拳。应该到此为止了，等他们都头脑冷静的时候再好好地谈一谈，考登在脑海中清晰地看到判断力指引的方向，但失控的情绪轻而易举地把他推向了另外一条道路。不——他看着图雷同样恼怒的眼睛，那些话便像溢出的水一样从他唇边洒了出来，“听你的，鸡妈妈，我应该乖乖站在你的身后好让人质死在二楼。”报复后的快感和绝望一起冲上头顶，洪水似的淹没了他，谢默思的嘴唇颤抖起来，他看向吉尔斯一瞬间露出的受伤表情，那种不可置信的眼神让他感到有什么东西卡在喉咙里，随着每次呼吸变得更加沉重。吉尔斯的表情只持续了一瞬，紧接着，他大步地向考登走来，架势十足像一场硬仗的前奏。

不——他们不应该在任务期间斗殴，不管是他还是吉尔斯，他们不是两个刚上中学的男孩，需要靠拳头来解决问题。但他仍做好了迎接对方拳头的准备，吉尔斯已经贴近了他的身前，伸手拽住了他的衣领。谢默思抓住他的另一只手，企图抑制他手臂的动作，但高大的法国男人的拳头没有试图挣扎开他的手掌。谢默思迎击的是一个粗暴的、潮湿的噬咬，他们用力扯着对方的衣袖，互相在对方嘴里尝到了血腥味。

图雷的脑子嗡嗡作响，空勤团的精英漂亮的嘴唇一张一合，慢动作一样凝滞而发出扭曲的声音，他没反应过来对方到底说了什么，他只能看到他血淋淋的小臂和凝重的眉目，他的手握在门把上，肢体语言拒绝而厌恶。身体的反应比大脑更快，吉尔斯冲过去抓住考登，心脏跳得很快，怒火支配着他的躯壳，在他血液里烧灼流动着。他在谢默思的粗喘里听到痛苦的哼声，那双浅棕色眼睛投来压抑又暴虐的一瞥。吉尔斯立刻明白，他想回击。

谢默思的个人作战能力在整个小队都出类拔萃，他判断精准且经验丰富。他伸手去攻击吉尔斯疏于防范的肋下时后者已经预感到了危机。年长的法国人抓住对方受伤的那只手臂，用有力的肩膀把考登钉在门板上。新鲜的创口在挤压和拉扯间又迸出血来，顺着谢默思的手肘滴落到地上，把那截衣袖和地面都染上斑驳的污迹。英国人宽厚的胸膛紧贴着他，吉尔斯一时分不清那么快的心跳到底是谁的心脏发出的，他紧紧握住谢默思流血的手臂，在他想要挣脱时残忍地拉动那条胳膊，换来夹杂着嘶声的呻吟。谢默思沾满灰尘的裤管紧贴着他的大腿，充满弹性的肌肉挤压过他的胯间，吉尔斯腰上的污痕印上谢默思的侧腹，残留着干涸血迹的上衣磨蹭着他的胸前。考登偏过头去，用完好的那只手臂推抵他的肩膀，他们拉扯着对方，气喘吁吁，都企图在这场角力里获得控制权。吉尔斯的手掌里黏糊糊的，谢默思的血沾在他的指缝里，鲜艳的颜色就像一层警示。一声突如其来的金属敲击声后，他们毫无征兆地摔进考登的房间里，脆弱的门锁发出吱呀一声微弱的呻吟后露出半截断裂的截面，有血洒在破旧的灰色地毯上，洇出一滩深色的痕迹，吉尔斯的一条腿跨在谢默思身上，后者从下方抓住他的手掌，曲起一边的膝盖借力扭转局势，他们扭打的动作没有任何技巧可言，显得笨拙又粗暴。僵持数秒之后，谢默思终于打中了他前任教官英俊的脸颊，并用力把他掀翻在地上，他在一片晕眩中准确地捕捉到吉尔斯被血糊住的嘴唇，那是他拳头的杰作，吉尔斯的手伸进他的衣领，皮肤上的血迹蹭上他的脖子。他们撕咬似的从对方舌尖吞下那些火焰一样的灼人的怒意和纷乱的呼吸，没有人顾得上争吵，也没有人去在意那扇可怜的门了。


End file.
